narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora Enzeru
Background Sora is the eldest daughter of Tenma Enzeru and Hansha Miyuki and is the inheritor of the clan line. She inherited the best parts of her parents, and has her father's advanced chakra control combined with her mother's incredibly large chakra reserves. She loves her family and will protect them with her life. While she does not have her father's kekkei genkai or doujutsu, she managed to prove herself a powerful shinobi. She just recently was awarded the position of Jounin, with help from a recommendation letter from her father. She looks forward to accepting a team of genin to teach herself. Personality Sora is an easygoing and reasonable person, and is generally regarded as a nice person. She has strong ties and relations to her family, and comforted her father through his time of mourning after her mother died. She does not resent her younger siblings for causing her mother's death, but instead looks upon them as the last thing left of her. She often tries to teach them to get along and what being a real ninja is all about. She has a tendency to take the weight of the world on her shoulders, and she does not like for people to see her become angry or upset. However, she is easily embarrassed, as is illustrated by her flustered reaction to being asked if she had a boyfriend by Tsuki and Taiyo. She later scolded them after they continued to openly discuss her flaws and benefits as a girlfriend. Appearance Sora is of average height and build and shares her father's black and gold hair. She is considered pretty by many, and looks very much like both her father and mother. She also inherited her mother's violet eyes. She looks young for her age, and is very self-concious of this. Abilities Sora has access to both her mothers impressively large chakra reserves and her father's nearly perfect chakra control. She doesnt have quite as much chakra as her mother, and her chakra control isnt as good as her father's, but because she has both of them she is far greater than the sum of her parts. She also has access to her mother's advanced Genjutsu and Ninjutsu Kekkei Genkai, the Barrier Style, and learned to Kenjutsu from her father. Her taijutsu rivals that of her father, and the swords she uses are the same he used in his youth. She is incredibly well rounded, and studies many different styles of fighting and many different clans in order to become stronger, much like her father. She has a Wind nature affinity, however began mastering different natures at a very young age. She can currently use Wind, Fire, and Water style techniques, as well as the Barrier Style which she learned from her mother. Because of her chakra control, she is able to use two elemental natures at the same time, or sometimes three if she uses Fire nature form her mouth and Wind and Water in each of her hands, although apparently this is very difficult to pull off. She often combines natures in this way to increase their effectiveness. She is also an advanced user of the Shadow Clone Technique, and uses it perform multiple jutsu at once. She has been revered as "an opponent who fights as if they were an entire army", and is capable of fighting a large number of opponents at once. She prefers ninjutsu that are versatile and have a wide range, and specifically chose water and fire natures to compliment her natural Wind style affinity. Stats Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT